The present invention relates in general to dispensers for fluid materials such as cosmetic products, and more particularly, to dispensers for products having a semi-liquid or paste-like form such as mascara, wherein the dispenser includes a retractable applicator stored within the base of the dispenser providing a reservoir of the cosmetic product for application by the user.
Conventional mascara dispensers include a container that holds the mascara, a wiper, a rod to which there is attached an applicator, i.e., typically a twisted-in-wire brush, and a closure cap to which the rod is attached. The combined length of the rod and applicator is determined by the internal length of the container which forms a reservoir for the mascara. In use, the applicator is removed from the container interior upon removal of the closure cap, where it picks up mascara. The applicator passes through the wiper and opening of the container to the exterior, where it can be manipulated to apply the mascara. Subsequently, the applicator is returned to the container interior through the opening and wiper, where the applicator is resupplyed with mascara in the reservoir. An illustrative mascara dispenser of the foregoing type is described in Sheffler, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,791.
The wiper functions to control the amount of mascara that is carried on the applicator from the container during use. The wiper includes an aperture dimensioned less than the effective diameter of the applicator, thus removing by wiping excess mascara as the applicator passes through the wiper. However, the opening in the wiper is usually larger than the diameter of the attached rod to allow easy removal from the container. This often results in the rod becoming coated with mascara over its length. Further, as a result of the nature of the applicator, the user seldom applies all of the mascara carried by the applicator. The removal and reentry of the applicator through the wiper often results in a build-up of residual mascara on the outer side of the wiper. In time, an undesirable quantity of mascara collects at the entrance of the wiper and transfers the mascara onto the rod with each application. This condition is prevalent in all mascara dispensers on the market today, being referred to as xe2x80x9cbackwipe.xe2x80x9d This condition is messy and unsightly and can cause smearing of the mascara on the hands, face or other parts of the user, including the user""s clothing.
Conventional mascara dispensers where the applicator is attached to the closure cap, and is therefore fully immersed in the mascara when inserted in the container reservoir, also results in other undesirable conditions. As the applicator is withdrawn from the reservoir, a tail of mascara is formed at the applicator tip. This tail is undesirable, in that it is messy, as well as making it difficult to properly apply the mascara. Typically, the user removes the tail with a tissue or by brushing against the container mouth. In any event, the repeated tail formation must be removed with each repetitive use of the dispenser.
The conventional mascara dispensers thus far described include two separable components, a container that holds the mascara and a closure cap to which the applicator via a rod is attached. The application of mascara using the applicator therefore requires the use of two hands, one for holding the container and one for holding the closure cap. After unscrewing the closure cap and withdrawing the applicator, the container may be laid to rest while the mascara is being applied. Subsequently, the container must be picked up with the user""s other hand, and the applicator via the closure cap reinserted into the container for storage and transfer of mascara from the reservoir to the applicator for subsequent use. The requirement for two hand manipulation of the mascara dispenser may be undesirable in certain situations where the user has only one hand free at the time.
There is known from Kingsford, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,364, a mascara dispenser which addresses some of the aforementioned disadvantages of the known mascara dispensers. The mascara dispenser of Kingsford includes an elongated cylindrical container, open at one end, which provides therein a mascara reservoir having an opening. The container due to its elongated nature, also functions as a mascara applicator handle. A wiper for the mascara applicator is mounted in the reservoir opening. A mascara applicator is mounted on an elongated shaft for movement through the wiper between a position inside the reservoir and a position exterior to the container. A compression spring is positioned within the reservoir about a portion of the shaft. A protrusion from the shaft that is larger than the wiper opening prevents the applicator shaft from becoming detached from the reservoir when the applicator is in its position outside the container. A closure cap is removably attached to the opening of the container. The cap is provided with a pin to push the shaft and attached applicator through the wiper opening into its storage position in the reservoir and simultaneously close the opening to the container. When the closure cap is removed, the applicator is released by the compressive force of the spring to move the applicator through the wiper to its position outside of the container for use.
There is further known from Kingsford, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,185 a mascara dispenser constructed from an elongated container providing an internal reservoir for holding a quantity of mascara. An applicator, for example, a brush-type applicator, is retractably arranged within the container to be movable between a location within the reservoir and a location outside the container for application of the mascara by means of the brush applicator. A wiper for the applicator is positioned at one end of the container through which the applicator passes during use. A movable member is positioned within the reservoir so as to be responsive to the location of the applicator for keeping the wiper out of contact with the applicator during retraction of the applicator into the reservoir and for keeping the wiper in contact with the applicator when the applicator is moved out of the reservoir. The applicator is moved between its retracted and extended positions by a sliding actuator accessible from outside the container. Mascara within the reservoir is maintained under a compressive force by means of a spring bias movable wall positioned at one end of the reservoir within the container.
There is also known a dispenser for a lipstick billet which is constructed to facilitate one hand application. The dispenser includes an elongated generally cylindrical container having a hollow interior. A holder to which the lipstick billet is attached is slidably received within the container. The holder is attached to a flexible band having one end protruding through an opening in the container so as to be accessible by the user. The container is provided with an open end having a closure member which is operatively associated with the flexible band. Upon longitudinal movement of the flexible band, the lipstick billet is moved from a retracted position within the container to an exterior position to enable application to the user, while at the same time, simultaneously opening and closing the closure member.
Notwithstanding these known dispensers, there is still the need for further improvements in cosmetic dispensers for fluid materials, and particularly, mascara which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages resulting from the construction and use of the known cosmetic dispensers.
It is broadly an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for fluid materials, such as mascara, which provides features and advantages heretofore unknown.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention there is described a dispenser for fluid material, the dispenser comprising an elongated shell having a closed end and an open end providing an interior portion therebetween for receiving a quantity of fluid material, an elongated sleeve within the interior portion having a first open end supported within the shell and a second open-end opposing the open end of the shell, a post slidably received with the sleeve having a first end opposing the closed end of the shell and a second end opposing the open end of the shell, an applicator attached to the second end of the post for delivering fluid material from the interior portion of the shell, and a slider device having a first end attached to the post and a second end accessible outside the shell, whereby manipulation of the second end of the slider device between a first and second position is operative for displacement of the applicator from a first position within the interior portion of the shell to a second position exterior of the shell upon passage through the open end of the shell.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is described a dispenser for cosmetic material, the dispenser comprising an elongated outer shell concentrically arranged about an inner elongated sleeve defining therebetween a reservoir for receiving a quantity of cosmetic material, an elongated post slidably received within the sleeve, a cosmetic applicator arranged within the reservoir and attached to one end of the post, and a device having a first portion attached to the post and a second portion accessible from outside the shell, the device moveable by manipulation of the second portion whereby the applicator is displaced from within the reservoir to a location outside the shell for application of cosmetic material retained on the applicator.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention there is described a dispenser for cosmetic material, the dispenser comprising an elongated cylindrical shell having a closed end and an open end defining therebetween a reservoir for receiving a quantity of cosmetic material, an elongated cylindrical sleeve concentrically arranged within the reservoir having a first open end and a spaced apart second open end opposing the open end of the shell, an elongated post slidably received within the sleeve having a first end opposing the closed end of the shell and a second end opposing the open end of the shell, a seal member at the open end of the sleeve having a portion in sliding contact with the exterior surface of the post, a wiper within the reservoir of the shell adjacent the open end thereof, the wiper having an opening in communication with the open end of the shell, an applicator attached to the second end of the post for delivering cosmetic material from the reservoir, a closure member within the shell outwardly of the open end thereof, the closure member having an opening extending therethrough for communicating with the reservoir, the closure member moveable between an open position wherein the opening is in alignment with the open end of the shell and a closed position wherein the opening is out of alignment with the open end of the shell to prevent passage of the applicator therethrough, a slider having a first end attached to the first end of the post and a second end accessible outside the shell, whereby manipulation of the slider between a first and second position is operative for displacement of the applicator from a first position within the reservoir to a second position exterior of the shell upon passage through the open end of the shell and the opening with the closure member, and means for maintaining the cosmetic material when present in the reservoir under a compressive force.